the girl
by soccer3
Summary: fallen elise was raised under the cruel law of kabuto raised to kill for her food and to trust no one but her friend elise was raised only to serve orochmaru but what will happen when she excapes and takes with her a bit orochmaru's secrets


I don't own naruto

HI my name is fallen Elies I am 16 years old and I am a .. ninja from the sound village.. Well at least that's were I think im from .. Or "was" from well you see I never really never knew my village, I never even had a mother and father… none of the children I new ever had mothers or fathers we were all orphans raised like animals every meal we fought for ever night we slept with one eye open we are raised as "test" subjects told that we needed to be ready to give our lives to Orochimaruwhen ever he needed.. Orochimaru man or women we dint now we never even saw his face Kabuto told us we never wanted to see his face that only bad could come from seeing him and we were forbidden to go any were near his lair well kabuto was wrong in a sense one thing good did come of seeing well.. Hearing Orochimaru voice .. My escape ..

Flashback

"were is Kylan" Amaya

asked me I turned to look at her "what are you talking about" I said "well-well I thought you would now" she said quickly and turned her back running in the other direction I just stared kylan was my best friend the only friend I had in this horrible place I called home here you trust no one but I had had found trust in kylan amayas remarks made me worried but I new it was getting late I could not look for her now she should have gotten back from her mission by now there were about twenty of us just doing nothing waiting for orders from kabuto once there were about one hundred of us but many could not survive the potions and wired things they put in us so only twenty were left .. Actually more like fifteen about five new members were added they don't now what's in store for them poor souls.. Me were did I come from ? I don't now I razed my self for as long as I could remember my only real friend being kylan she was sent on a mission she was are best spy she was very fast and able to hide herself so good she had never bin caught I decided not to worry I herd a whistle blow In the distance more like a horn it was a terrible noise we all new what that meant .. Kabuto .. We all ran to get into a line for we new if we were not in that formation kabuto would kill us he treated death like it was a snack, killing us when ever he pleased and then replacing us just like that, I watched kabuto examine us he had something behind his back it glittered in the sun blinded me for a second then I realized what it was a vile of potion .. Another poison ? "you !" my eyes widen in surprised he was pointing at me "were your friend" … well how was I suppose to now I dint " I don't now lord kabuto" "then go look for her" I pushed of the ground like a cat jumping in the air and disappearing I don't like to brag but im a very strong ninja I now a little bit of medical ninjutsu from watching kabuto and I use a wide range of jutsu well really what ever kabuto teaches we were tought jutsu for war I think I once herd kabuto say but like I was saying I was looking for kylan one of the reasons we are close is well we look alike we are both a little on the small side for our age and both have long black hair and well not to brag we both are very pretty "kylan!" she really should have bin back from that mission by now "kylan" I called again I was walking trough a jungle of vines when I caught my foot on a vine of course I fell I thought I would stop after one or two rolles on the ground when I felt my self flying I was not on the ground any more I was flying trough the sky I was falling of a cliff "O SHIT" I yelled trying to catch my self on something I caught my hand on a rock bad mistake it nearly sliced trough my hand it slowed my fall but my hand was bleeding "shit" it dint hurt I have gone trough worst pain but I was bleeding a lot I ripped a pice of my skirt to rap around the wound when I herd a ruffle in the forest I jumped behind a rock and stilled my breath "its probably a animal" I told my self but then I herd a voice " I smell blood" said a voice that almost sounded like a snake I wasn't afraid of other ninja but then again I dint go picking a fight with anyone else I stayed and listen "kabuto tell me did the potion kill her" kabuto ? What he was back with the rest of the group "im gona risk peeking" I told my self and sure enough there was kabuto but that was not what surprised me no it was not kabuto he was not the reason I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming it was who he held in his hands my best friend kylan I dint even now how I recognized her she had scars up in down he arms her body blood dripped from her mouth she looked like a crazy person "no lord Orochimaru she is not yet dead" okay at the name Orochimaru I had to run, run for my dam freaken life that person with kabuto was … was Orochimaru I don't now if I should have stayed if I would have stayed would he have killed me? I don't now I ran I ran like hell I herd kabuto "hey who's there come back" I ran and I ran I saw a entrance to some cave our something so I ran in there I don't now why but I ran not knowing were I was going when I finally stopped I took a second to look around me I almost puked there were body parts all over the room strange colored vessels SHIT were was I, I was backing up when I knocked into a wall scrolls fell all around me I picked one up and just looked at it "HEY YOU" … it was kabuto how could he have found me that fast "how dare you go into lord Orochimaru lair" his- his lair? I don't now what made me do it but I grabbed a few scrolled stuffed them down my shirt and threw one of the strange colored glass at him and I ran past him I felt a pain in my leg he had stabbed me with a Kunai

and at the entrance I saw kylan .."kylan!" I yelled grabbing her she wasn't very heavy what was the problem I was kind of small but I ran with her I don't now how long I ran but I ran like crazy I could have bin running for days maybe a few minutes but all I new is I could not run any farther and I collapsed I remember kylan tapping my face "Elise Elise" she kept saying I jumped up "kylan you'll be okay ill save you don't worry .. don't worry !" I was looking for her wounds "no Elise" she whispered she was dying I could tell her breath was getting all strange "kylan come one don't say that" "Elise go … go and never come back run run and never come back"

"what are you talking about kylan ? ?"

"you stay here and you are sure to be killed just go find people find help find a new home you don't now what they do you don't now what they did to me she raised her hand and just looked at it " it was a strange green color I new what she was saying she wanted me to leave her to die and save my self

"if I go than im taking you with me" I said

"no you will go by yourself leave me behind I will only slow you down"

"I bent down to pick her up she pushed herself away from me and it all happened in a second she took out a kunai and stabbed herself in the heart just like that my best friend was gone .. I was stunned It took me a wile to figure out what had happened but all I new in that moment was I had to run because that is what my friend wanted me to do and that what I did run … but before I did I took her ring her favorite ring the only thing I would have of her left


End file.
